<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>传导 by glowingglucose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567312">传导</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowingglucose/pseuds/glowingglucose'>glowingglucose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Zero-One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Gen, Inner Dialogue, former colleagues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:01:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowingglucose/pseuds/glowingglucose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>唯阿回ZAIA之前的AIMS组冬日妄想。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fuwa Isamu &amp; Yaiba Yua, Fuwa Isamu/Yaiba Yua</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>传导</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>2020年2月LOFTER投稿的备份。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>刃唯阿后悔了。<br/>气温还没有降到冰点，不过无论怎么说都算是入冬了。再怎么自诩身体素质良好，只穿一件风衣到底还是太单薄了一点。走到室外稍微站了一会，双手已经冻得发红了。<br/>她正随意地往手上哈着气的时候，被人重重的拍了一下肩膀。<br/>……会下手这么没有轻重的也没有别人了。<br/>“不破？”<br/>不破谏身上是那件缀了一圈毛的厚外套，说实话这才像是正常过冬的装备。<br/>而现在他正在把看起来很暖和的手套脱掉，胡乱地塞进外套口袋里。<br/>“把手给我。”<br/>“啊？”<br/>“快点。”<br/>“不用了，我——”<br/>“万一碰到突发事件，冻僵的手怎么握枪？”<br/>这话倒是没有说错。唯阿想了想还是放弃了挣扎，她任由不破把自己冰冷的手指包裹在对方的双手之间。<br/>……嗯？<br/>等一下。<br/>“喂，你的手不也是冰的吗。”<br/>“……别废话，捂一会就热起来了。”<br/>“不破我说你……”<br/>作为取暖来说效率也太低了，唯阿想。她打算把手抽出来，但不破和她较上了劲固执地不肯松开，还往交握的手指上继续用着力。<br/>好痛。<br/>这个蛮力男……。<br/>“不破。你就是这样对待要握枪的手指的吗？”<br/>“……！”<br/>这句话稍微戳到了不破痛处的样子，他一时之间没找到可以反驳的话，只是瞪着眼睛呆在了原地。从面面相觑相对静止的两个人之间流过冰冷的冬季的空气。唯阿赶紧趁机把手缩回来活动活动，本来就冰冷僵硬的手指现在更加不听使唤了。<br/>这个人怎么做什么事都这样莽撞又不经思考啊……。<br/>——她长长地叹出一口白气，视线落在不远处的自动售货机上。<br/>“不破，我去那边贩卖机买两罐热饮过来，你在这里等着。”<br/>这是她刚才被不破唐突的举动打断之前就打算去干的事。<br/>“你，你不早说。”<br/>“你给我开口的机会了吗。”<br/>无论他们之间为了什么发生争执，唯阿都不会让自己落下风。<br/>难道自己也被这个急脾气的家伙传染了吗。<br/>看来同事之间共事得久了性格难免会相互影响。虽然的确觉得自己想法没错有必要说服对方，但被不破那样的影响了也不是什么好事，要是哪天自己也冲动行事可就糟了。<br/>……不过没有关系，之后有的是时间用来反省。</p><p> </p><p>“拿着。”<br/>唯阿把罐子递了过去。从易拉罐口往外正在冒着些许热气。<br/>“为什么已经打开了啊！？”<br/>“因为我怕你用力过度等会都撒地上了，——别担心，刚打开的还没冷掉。”<br/>“你——”<br/>“不想要的话和我这罐没开的换一下也行。”<br/>“不用了。”<br/>不破用力地从唯阿手里夺过了咖啡罐子，差点真的洒在地上。他故意扭过头，避开唯阿脸上显而易见的笑意，仰起头三两口就喝干净了。<br/>他朝唯阿扬了扬空罐子，手指上还滴着咖啡。<br/>“没什么其他事的话就赶紧进室内去。”<br/>唯阿目送着他走进AIMS驻地建筑的阴影里。<br/>自己也很快就要离开这个地方了啊，她想。<br/>调职到ZAIA的通知应该几天之内就会下达，在领口别了几个月的AIMS徽章也终于要解下来了。<br/>不知道不破听说之后会是一幅什么样的反应——唯阿的心里莫名地有些在意，而与此同时她又同等地希望能够就这样一声不吭地在他察觉之前离开。<br/>对于这个事实她是早有心理准备的，不如说本来到AIMS做顾问就是临时性的调动。<br/>在AIMS的工作说不上有多顺利，甚至可以说是失误和事故的连续。不过总觉得好像已经在这里待了很久，就仿佛这里才是自己应当所处的地方，自己产生出这样的想法是极为自然的。<br/>唯阿很喜欢AIMS的那些家伙。即使平时除了工作的话题没有更多的交流，所有人都一直紧绷着神经，但每一个人都是在战斗里能够把后背交给对方的可靠的战士，和他们之间的相处是舒心的。<br/>正因为彼此之间交托的都是自己的性命，所以才不会掺杂虚假。<br/>……然后唯一一个没有交付完全的真心的，是自己。<br/>在这个地方待得太久了。再留下去恐怕对今后在ZAIA的本职工作会有所妨碍。<br/>“……”<br/>捏住咖啡罐子的手指微微地发麻发痒，正在慢慢地取回正常的体温。<br/>她又想到刚才不破一连串莫名其妙的举动。那到底是打算干什么呢。<br/>唯阿自己对此的假说是，这或许是他表达关切的一种方式，虽然他的做法还是一贯的粗暴和笨拙。<br/>……不过，感觉并不坏。<br/>如果那双手真的温暖的话，那也没什么可拒绝的。<br/>尽管是个危险的家伙这一点始终没有改变，可除了不破之外也没有人能够胜任队长这个职务了。并且能够把自己从内心的矛盾里解脱出来的人，唯阿想，也只有这个家伙了。她也发自内心地希望能够是他。</p><p> </p><p>而这个时候的刃唯阿还不知道，自己面前的道路比她所想象的更加狭窄。<br/>她还在侥幸地给自己的动摇不定找了一条退路的时候，天津垓所书写的剧本里已经没有两个人共同活跃的戏份了。</p><p> </p><p>他们之间连决出胜负都是不被允许的。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>